Yoh's feelings
by haoxyohrulez
Summary: What happens when Hao finds out Yoh's true feelings towards him? Is better than it sounds well probably not. HaoxYoh. no lemons. Fluffy. Yaoi. One shot. Language. Suicide. im bad at reviews and as my first story, it sucks.


He awoke to the sound of screaming.  
"shit!" he thought "H-H-Hao!! What the fuck are you doing"  
Hao sighed to himself "well otouto i was watching you sleep"  
Yoh still looked bewildered "w-why would you want to do that"  
"hmmm... well, i was contemplating killing you while you slept but it seems that i fell asleep while doing so"  
Yoh's eyes opened wide in fear "HEEE-" Hao clamped a hand over Yoh's mouth "Shut up you fool youl wake everyone up!" he whispered this made no sence, yoh thought. Why was hes sexy- oh shit please dont have heard that hao hao looked totally shocked and in a lick of flames he vanished.  
Right at that moment gis freinds came bursting through the door "Whats the racket dude?" horohoro asked him "Nothing"Yoh mumbled "just a bad dream, go back to sleep"  
"Oh no you dont!" Anna said coldly "You" she points to Yoh "you are going to run 300 laps of the town as punishment for waking me up then another 100 for training"  
Yohs stares at her with shock "And i want it done by 5 o'clock"  
"B-B-B-But Anna its 4 o'clock now" Yoh whinged.  
Anna raised her eybrows "oh sorry make it 4:30!" she left Yoh's room whos mouth was wide open "What are you waiting for!!" she barked Yoh jumped up annd began to run.  
As he ran his thoughts strayed back to Hao and the mornings events no matter how hard he tried not to let them. This is sick! he thought.  
Hao is my brother for fucks sake. Why the hell do I keep imagining him naked?

--

"How does Yoh really feel about me?" Hao thought "Does he really think that im sexy? and what does he mean by that"  
Just then he heard someone running past so he focused in on his thoughts and, to his surprise, it was Yoh.  
Unfortunately for Yoh right at that moment he was thinking "Why the hell is it that i want to have sex with my brother? thats incest for fucks sake its against the law. isnt it"  
Hao began to sweatdrop. His eyes whent wide with shock and decided to stay away from Yoh for awhile.

--

5 years later

Yoh awoke in a hospital bed with ren sat in a chair next to him.  
"W-What happened?" he mumbled Ren shot up with surprise "Yoh your awake!" he exclaimed.  
"The doctor said you wouldnt wake up for another week yet"  
Yoh was confused "W-" he coughed "w-what do you m-mean R-Ren"  
Ren sighed "Hang on a minute Yoh ill just go tell everyone your awake, they can explain it to you"  
and with that, Ren left the room.  
A coulple of minutes later all of his freinds burst through the door "Yoh! are you ok?" Manta said.  
Yoh nodded his head dumbly "Why am i here?" Yoh's voice was coming back.  
"Well..." they all looked at one another uneasily "What?" Yoh demanded "you took a head first dive out of a ten story window dude!" HoroHoro said bluntly.  
It came back to Yoh then. He whent into a state of depression when he remembered the reason.  
"baka!" Ren whispered to HoroHoro "Why do you keep doing this!?" Anna said icily.  
"Why am i alive?" Yoh shot back "Why didnt you just let me die"  
"Coz your our freind Yoh and we dont want you to die you stupid baka!" Ren said.  
"Your putting me in more pain when you do this" Yoh said softly "This is the third time you have saved me"  
"If you are really my freinds" Yoh was nearly shouting now "Youd have let me die already"  
"Now now otouto, why do you want to die so badly anyway?" Hao said as he came in with a bandage around his head.  
"O-Oneechan w-what happened to you?" said yoh his voice laced with worry, ignoring his brothers question.  
"Well, some idiot looking like me just happened to land on me after falling from a 10 storie window, sound familiar"  
"Gomen ne oneechan..." Yoh mumbled looking like he was going to cry.  
Hao sighed and whispered to Anna "Could you give me a few minutes alone with my brother please? afterwards i promise he'll be happy again and stop trying to kill himself"  
Anna glared at Hao before telling everyone to leave for 5 minutes.  
Hao walked over to hs brother before asking why he keeps trying to kill himself.  
"please answer me otouto im really worried"  
"where have you been these past 5 years hao?" Yoh whispered as he started to cry.  
"He was probably scared off by the daydreams i had of me having sex with him." he thought miserably.  
Hao sighed. "I see you still havent gotten over me then brother"  
Yoh shook his head.  
"Good" Hao smiled as he bent down and kisses Yoh on the lips, sliding his tongue into Yohs astonished mouth.  
It felt really nice until-  
"HAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FIANCE"  
"Dam" Hao thought "Hey Yoh," he said pulling away from his brothers lips reluctantly, "do you wanna stay here or leave now with me"  
To answer Yoh wrapped his arms around Hao and smiled.  
Hao smiled back then, turning to anna said, "Fuck of you stupid bitch he's coming with me"  
Then Hao turned around, picked Yoh up and vanished, leaving no traces except the charred floor he had been standing on.  
After Hao had Healed Yoh's wounds, they went to sleep in each others arms.  
Halfway through the night, Yoh woke up and snuggled closer to his brother with a wide smile before whispering "I love you"  
Unbeknown to Yoh, Hao was also awake and he smiled widely without opening his eyes and kissed yoh on the forehead before whispering "I love you too otouto and i will do so until i die." 


End file.
